


You hate pink, he hates pink but I love it

by CherryEyes681



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cuddlefucking, Englishisnotmynativelanguage, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipples, Romance, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEyes681/pseuds/CherryEyes681
Summary: A pink dressed Changkyun is not a good thing, not for those ones that hates pink color but for the one he love it, it's like a beautiful cotton candy ready to taste





	You hate pink, he hates pink but I love it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back... Too much work, I did this because ChaeKKung is going down (so sad) and ChaeHeon it's risging (why?) so I want to distract me making this cute history, hope you like it!!
> 
> N/A: Sorry for my bad english grammar, english it's not my native language

Jooheon tried his best to handle up his impulses, he was gazing at Changkyun with half eyes close and he nailed his fingers in the couch trying to contain his hurry to throw himself to the youngest and kiss him deeply.  
He passed saliva and turned his eyes watching the MTV program focused on the rhythm and trying to make beat box but at the time he was starting to distract, Changkyun talk to him appearing into the living room with that stupid pink sweater on his body, that stupid long sized pink sweater that drives Jooheon crazy.

-Hyung, what do you think?  
-A..about what?  
-This...  
-What?

Jooheon was staring at Changkyun, down his gaze all over the maknae's body biting his lips when his eyes stopped at the edge of the sweater, just covering half part of his thighs, Changkyun was still talking to him and when he realized that Jooheon was so distracted with who knows what was it, he decided to punch his shoulder pouting at him annoyed...

-Hey! I'm talking to you!  
-Ouch, hey... don't punch me! You brat!  
-I'm trying to take your attention for this!

The eldest rapper looked at Changkyun confused, what the hell this boy wanted with him? He was so nervous looking at Changkyun in front of him trying so hard not to reveal his darkest intentions to him.  
He straightened his posture on the couch and cleared his throat, taking the sheets of paper from Changkyun's hand and began to read line by line but the movements of the body in front of him distracted from his activity. Dammit! Changkyun was swaying side to side in an attempt to control his impatience waiting for the eldest to say something about his new lyrics but it seemed that Jooheon was on another planet that Changkyun sighed and slowly took the sheets of paper from his hyung's hand .

-Maybe you can read it later  
-W ... What?  
-You're distracted ... Go to rest  
-I'm not tired  
-Yes you are, you're not okay today  
-Changkyun...  
-It's ok, hyung

Changkyun smiled at him

-You can read it later, go to rest.

Changkyun turned and went to the kitchen not before taking his empty glass of milk and his bowl of cereal from the table to wash them, Jooheon took off his cap and brushed his hair in an attempt to calm down, he laid down on the sofa and decided to look for a good movie, a good one for him to take off his perverted thoughts about Changkyun of his mind, pervert thoughts about his maknae under his body with cheeks flushed and parted lips, about Changkyun moaning with every touch, about Changkyun asking for more…  
Jooheon was so desperate and turned on that he silently walked to Changkyun, the younger was so focus playing with the soap bubbles that he didn't realized when Jooheon stepped behind him, what he felt next was a big hand pressing his belly and another one moving across his chest, Changkyun paralyzed and tried to calm down but the hard breathing against his neck made him so nervous, he breathed slowly and finally spoke...

-Hyung? A...are you alright?  
-Changkyun...

Jooheon smelled Changkyun's scent making him fantasize, while he was doing that his right hand started to squeeze Changkyun's belly and the left one tried to find one of the nipples above the fabric, Changkyun's body started to shake for the sensation, he removed himself trying to get away from Jooheon's grip...

-Jooheon, please... stop  
-Sorry Kyunie... I can't  
-Please... I don't want...

But Jooheon seemed that he doesn't want to stop, he continued to rub his hands on Changkyun's body and blinded for the tremble that he's feeling, he place his mouth in Changkyun's neck and licked the curve leaving small bites to the sensitive skin.  
Changkyun was biting his low lip, with hands on the sink... He started to feel hot and a soft moan leaft his red lips when Jooheon pinched his nipple...  
That was so sweet and sexy that Jooheon wanted to hear more, so with no doubt he lifted just a little the pink sweater sliding his hand to touch the beautiful skin, Changkyun was being dominated by lust and unconsciously he moves his body closer to Jooheon's.  
He wanted to stop, he really wanted but his body and Jooheon's touch were making him ask for more, he took a deep breath and turned his body placing his hands on Jooheon's chest, he was looking at the floor so embarrassed and his hands turns into fists grabbing the other's shirt.

-I...I want to stop  
-Why? You didn't like it?  
-I...I... I have to go...

He started to leave when a hand suddenly grab his wrist and pulled him, he wanted to yell out to Jooheon when he pressed his lips into his owns, Changkyun was so shocked and tried to put away Jooheon's body from his own when the eldest laid maknae's body over the table, he softly bited the low lip and Changkyun left a quietly moan and Jooheon took advantage for this introducing his tongue into Changkyun's mouth, he wanted to claim each part as his, the kiss was turning wet and Changkyun was losing his mind, he wanted to scream but feeling Jooheon's tongue into his mouth while he was squeezing his butt and caressing his belly made him to give up.

He wanted more and more so he closed his arms around Jooheon's neck and started to corresponded the kiss, his fingers on Jooheon's hair and his other hand rubbing the elder’s back.  
Jooheon was on a dream, a very sexy dream and slowly he seated Changkyun on the table without interrupt the kiss, his hands lifting up Changkyun's sweater to expose his very erected nipples, he down leaving soft kisses in the neck and chest making his way to the buttons, he licked one and pinch the other, Changkyun made his head back and moans sweet, Jooheon with his hands on the naked thighs started to caress them up until he feel the boxers, his fingers looked for the elastic urgently and pulled down, one of his hands palmed Changkyun's head and his thumb started to make circles, the maknae bite his sweater sleeve trying to control himself and Jooheon smiles looking at him being a mess...

-Look at you, you look so desperate to feeling me... how dirty...

Changkyun had watering eyes and he wanted to feel something inside him but he was so embarrassed for ask and he just breath avoiding Jooheon's gaze.  
Jooheon smirked and he put his mouth closer to Changkyun's ear biting the lobe making the maknae to moan again, he was so sensitive on that part.

-I'll torture you until you beg me to fuck you

His hand grabbed Changkyun's length making slow moves up and down, Changkyun cried and hugged Jooheon's body hiding his head on the shoulder, Jooheon got apart from him and kissed him roughly while he pressed Changkyun's cock head, the little one groaned and Jooheon down on his knees blowing to the cock, he left soft kisses and licked the head feeling Changkyun's body shake, after that he played with the balls and put Changkyun's cock into his mouth bobbing his head slowly.  
Changkyun grabbed Jooheon's hair spreading his legs a little to give him more space to lick, he was crying, his chest burning and his head spinning, what he was feeling right now was insane, he really wanted Jooheon inside him, he wanted him so much but no, he needs to hang on until the right moment.  
Jooheon was immersed into his job that he wasn't conscious about the sweet noises his little lover was making but when he started to feel Changkyun's fingers claw into his hair, he realized that his plan goes pretty well. He took Changkyun's cock out of his mouth and made his hand job looking at the little drops of pre cum on the head…

-Say it

Changkyun refused to do it and Jooheon's hand squeezed more making him groaned again...

-Say it Changkyun, look at you, you want to cum, didn't you?

Changkyun open his mouth and tried to say something but he wasn't able to do it, he was so desperate and suddenly kiss Jooheon hard making the elder accelerate his hand movements

-Fu…Fuck me  
-What?  
-Fuck...me... please...  
-I didn’t hear you  
-Please fuck me, daddy

Jooheon's mind got blind at the "daddy" word, he tilted Changkyun's chin up to make him look at him...

-You are such a naughty boy, I'm going to punish you  
-I want to see it

They kissed hungrily, rolling their tongues between them moaning and breathing hardly, Jooheon leaned his chin against Changkyun's neck placing small kisses in his mole, Changkyun for his part, looked for Jooheon's adam apple sucking a little bit leaving pink marks, Jooheon took off maknae's boxers and started to caress Changkyun's entrance.  
The younger moaned loudly and started to rubbing his hips on Jooheon's bulge, the elder one put his hands on Changkyun's hips making him calm down and extending his arm, he shows his fingers to Chankgyun.  
-Suck

Changkyun obeyed and opened his mouth sucking three fingers rolling his tongue between them.  
Jooheon was so fascinated with the view that he was painfully hard, he wanted to free his cock right now but he needs to prepare Changkyun first.  
After sucking, Jooheon's lips placed small kisses on the younger’s face and lifting the sweater he started to rub the nipples once more while he was introducing one finger into Changkyun's hole.  
Changkyun arched himself facing the intromission of a strange thing into his ass, Jooheon laid down to kiss the delicate skin, sucking, licking... smelling, it was so sweet that at that moment he wants to melt on Changkyun's body, the younger nodded making Jooheon introduce one more finger and moved it in circles, Changkyun moved his head again and the third finger was inside him.  
Catching that the little one was prepared enough, Jooheon started to unbutton his jeans pulled them down with his boxers finally freeing his cock.  
He started to rub his length on Changkyun's hole waiting for the right moment but Changkyun was not in mood to wait for more so he grabbed Jooheon's shirt and pulling him closer.

-If you don't fuck me right now, I swear you, I will leave  
-How impatient you are, kid

Jooheon roughly spread the youngest legs and opened Changkyun's hole and in one movement he enters making the little one scream.

-Oh shit!

It took some time to Changkyun to adjust but once he was able to endure the pain, he started to move slowly indicating Jooheon that it was time.  
The other was so turned on that when he goes out to enter again was painful but so pleasant. He did it once more and he swore he felt Changkyun's prostate, the youngest moaned under his body and Jooheon started to move rhythmically.  
It was so delicious; the way Changkyun pressed up his hips towards him looking for pleasure droves Jooheon crazy, wanting to drive Changkyun crazy too, Jooheon placed his hand around Changkyun length and started to move to the rhythm of his thrusts, what an idea... He was enjoying it because Changkyun was with his mouth pretty opened moaning Jooheon's name over and over again, he accelerated his movements leaning down into Changkyun's body, he wants to touch him and one of his arms hugged the youngest waist putting closer to him.

-I...I'm close...  
-Wait...

Jooheon tilted the other's chin forced him to look at him, he was so fascinated and smiles to Changkyun.

-I want to see your face, look at me when you cum

Jooheon increased his movements and Changkyun arched his back once again without taking his eyes off Jooheon, he cum between their stomachs and Jooheon looking that sexy view finally cum inside Changkyun.  
Exhausted, the elder laid down hugging the little body under him, Changkyun corresponded kissing his forehead.

-That was...  
-So amazing

They stared at each other and Changkyun smiled mumbling Jooheon something inaudible...

-What?  
-...  
-I don't understand  
-...  
-Changkyun?  
-w...ke... p

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If there's something that bothered Hyungwon the most is watch his "own" maknae cuddling with someone else, he hated it, Changkyun belongs to him and anyone else -at least that was he thought- , he grumped when Wonho pressed a kiss on Changkyun's forehead and left the room after looking at him.

-Take care of him, I will come back in a while  
-Yeah, just disappear

Wonho smirked and after blowing a kiss to Changkyun, he left the apartment. After that Changkyun curled up himself into Wonho's bed just for fun, Hyungwon clicked his tongue and removes his sheets.

-Come here Changkyun, curl you up with me

Changkyun turned his head looking Hyungwon, he blinks and nodded. He went up to Hyungwon bunk and laid down with him, the taller one passed his arms by the sides of Changkyun's waist to bring him closer.

-That's what I mean  
-Jealous?  
-A little...

Changkyun chuckled making the other feel bother, after that he places a kiss on Hyungwon's cheek making the taller one blushed. He glanced at Changkyun and he could watch the pink sweater covered him, it was so perfect and smooth that he started to squeeze him like a plushie.

-Hyung... hurts

Hyungwong reduced his strength and hide his face on Changkyun's neck, he was so hypnotized with Changkyun's scent that he didn't realize when he slides one hand into the sweater touching his belly button, the youngest trembled under him and Hyungwon stops suddenly.

-Sorry...  
-I..It's okay  
-Do you want to go?  
-...

He might expect a punch, an insult even a spit but what he didn't expected was Changkyun leaning on him pressing his entire body on his own, Hyungwon was staring at him with wide eyes that he just barely breath, what's going with Changkyun? Was he conscious about what he was doing to him?  
He tried to pulled him back but Changkyun wants to continue, Hyungwon began to be afraid, he liked Changkyun, he liked him so much that he was afraid to no controlled himself and make dirty things to the maknae.

-Kyunie... stop  
-Don't wanna, you started this, you will finished it  
-You don't have any idea what you talking about  
-Prove me

Changkyun leaned down to kiss Hyungwon, his thin lips tasting the plump ones for the first time, he was hungry, hungry to taste Hyungwon, for discover what he was able to do but Hyungwon was so extremely shocked that he turned his face cutting the kiss, he grabbed Changkyun's face with his two hands looking at him to the eyes. 

-What do you want?  
-I may ask you the same question  
-Changkyun...  
-First you act jealous in front of Wonho hyung, after that you asked me to curl up with you into your bunk and then you started to touch me... What do you want?  
-I...

Hyungwon was out of words, puppy eyes staring at him upset, Changkyun was right… He started this, he needed to finish it, he caresses one of Changkyun's cheeks and sighs.

-Sorry for that, it just that...  
-That you what?  
-That I don't want to hurt you  
-My heart?  
-Everything... You are so precious to me... I don't want to hurt you

Changkyun smiled at him, he got closer and placed one more kiss in Hyungwon lips, both of them smiling, losing themselves into their scents

-Don't be afraid, I also want this

And with that, Hyungwon let Changkyun kiss him once more, closed eyes, soft breaths, hands over the other, he also wanted this... Hyungwon looked for more contact so he stood up a little making his body get closer to Changkyun's, slowly he broke the kiss just to placing kisses in Changkyun's neck, the little one exposed his skin for give him more space smiling at the contact.  
Hyungwong was a little uncomfortable with that position so he changed making Changkyun lay down into the bunk and continued kissing, his long fingers palming the pink fabric, Changkyun holding him closer and one of Hyungwon's knee pressed Changkyun's crotch making him moan a little, the taller one smirked between the kiss pressing once more.

-Hyung...  
-It seems that you like it  
-Stop teasing me...  
-Why? It's fun to see your expressions

He put a finger in Changkyun's nose making the younger pouted, Hyungwon gave a peak in the other's mouth while he was lifting the sweater revealing the glow skin under him, he licked his lips and laid down kissing each part, he adored that kid, Changkyun was so happy with the caresses that he wanted to pleasure Hyungwon too so he started to rub his body provoking Hyungwon get hard.  
The elder one bited his lips smirking for Changkyun's naughtiness, he was expecting him to continued but the younger put him down on the bed, he looked so sexy, part of his shoulder naked 'cause the sweater sleeve felt down, his hair uncombed, red and wet lips, wonderful.  
Changkyun got closer kissing him, he passed his hands over Hyungwon's body, specially his thighs, he continued to the elastic of his pajama’s pants and rub Hyungwon's crotch too, the other groaned quietly and Changkyun down his head to rub his nose placing small kisses over the fabric, slowly he pulled down the pants with the boxers freeing Hyungwon's length, the other shivered 'cause the warmth of Changkyun's breath, the younger licked a little, giving him peaks, Hyungwon put a hand in his mouth to quiet himself, Changkyun licked all the length making circles on the head with his tongue and slowly introduce the cock into his mouth.  
The sensation was so exquisite, Changkyun's throat filled with the hard cock, he was bobbing his head making Hyungwon wanted to fuck his mouth.  
Changkyun accelerated his bobbing and Hyungwon started to fuck his mouth, roughly he grabbed Changkyun's hair making the younger groaned into the fucked, Hyungwon wanted to cum and before he reached climax, Changkyun stopped, the elder groaned and looked at Changkyun upset.

-Did you really think that I'm going to let you cum into my mouth, huh? no babe ...

Hyungwon frowned his brows and Changkyun smirked at him, the younger slowly straightened his position pulling his boxers down, Hyungwon with open mouth, Changkyun began crawl to him and after pressing a kiss on the plump lips he whispers on Hyungwon's ear...

-Wanna see how wet I am for you?

He guided one of Hyungwon's hand to his hole making a finger press into him, he moaned and Hyungwon looked at him with half close eyes, after that Changkyun started to rub Hyungwon's cock on his hole while he was kissing him and slowly he penetrated himself, Hyungwon grabbed Changkyun's waist and after they adjusted to each other, Changkyun started to ride into Hyungwon's cock. The taller one hugged Changkyun closer to him and began to move rhythmically. Both of them moaning each other's name, Hyungwon lifted up Changkyun's pink sweater tasting his nipples and the little one clawed his nails on Hyungwon's back.  
The friction became strong and both chests were burning, they looked for their lips and urgently started to kissing rolling their tongues, once Hyungwon's touched the sensitive spot, Changkyun made his head back leaving a saliva string connecting his mouths, the elder pushed it again making Changkyun scream of pleasure, they were getting closer to the climax and before he cum inside Changkyun, Hyungwon grabbed the younger's cock and started to move his hands quickly.  
Changkyun started to feel spasms on his belly and holding his arms around Hyungwon's neck, he let him cum out.  
Hyungwong made two thrust more and finally cum inside Changkyun, both breathing hard and trying to process what was happening.

-Hey Kyunnie... you're okay?  
-yeah... I'm happy  
-Really?  
-yeah...

Changkyun looked at Hyungwon giving him a peck; he buried his face into the other's chest and started to draw circles with his finger.

-I'm happy too...  
-I know...  
-I thought this was a dream  
-It is...  
-Hehe... you're funny  
-It is, Hyung...  
-What are you saying?  
-...  
-Changkyun...?  
-Wake up, damn it!  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kihyun woke up early like always; he yawned and got off his bunk... He moved Changkyun slowly making the maknae open his eyes.

-Good morning Kyunie...  
-Morning Hyung...  
-Wake up

Changkyun nodded and stretched in his place, Kihyun went to Minhyuk ruffling his hair and after that he went to Jooheon, he seemed being in a very sweet dream, Kihyun smiled and leaning into Jooheon's body he shake his shoulder...

-Jooheonie... Jooheonie, wake up... Jooheonie... wake up, hey

Jooheon growled removing himself into his bed and Kihyun shook roughly his body

 

-Wake up, Jooheon!

The elder rapper woke up and he realized he was dreaming, he was so disappointed and when he was going to stand up, he felt something wet in his sheets, scared, he remove the sheets only to watch that he had cum in dreams, what a shame...

-Crap…

On the other room, Wonho and Shownu were out of the dorm and Hyungwon was still sleeping, Kihyun first shook his body, later he pinched Hyungwon's heel, nothing was working, oh gosh!! he hated Hyungwon 'cause no matter what he do or tried, he was the most difficult member to wake up, frustrated for that, he grabbed one Wonho's pillow and started to hit Hyungwon.

-Hell Hyungwon, wake up.... agh!, wake up!, Wake up, damn it!

 

Hyungwon woke up frightened and felts a pillow hitting his face, annoyed, he wanted to hit Kihyun with the pillow but when he was going to throw it, he felts pain in his crotch, he looked down and he realized he was hard...

-Shit...

All members were on the dining room except for two members, Hyungwon enter the room with an annoying gesture, and he moved his chair to set down.

-Good morning Hyunwonnie

Wonho greeted at him, Hyungwon with his hands on his face said

-Shut the fuck of  
-Whoa! Seems that someone woke up in a bad mood

Jooheonie joined the room; he grabbed his chair and also seated being greeted for Wonho 

-Morning Honey  
-Go to hell  
-Hey, what's up with both of you today!  
-Hey you two! That's not the way to speak to your elders

Said Kihyun placing their breakfasts on the table, both guys looked at him so annoyed and shouted at the same time.

-Fuck you!

Saturday morning was boring, at the afternoon Jooheon and Hyungwon were lying on the couch searching for something interesting when Changkyun entered the living room just for grab his phone on the table, both of the guys took a quick look to him making both clicked their tongues annoyed for what they were seeing... Changkyun dressed with that fucking pink sweater remembering them their wet dreams.

-Hey, what's going on?

Said Changkyun noticing the noise of their tongues

-Why?  
-You clicked your tongues  
-That bothers you?

Hyungwon said with a bitter tone, eyes away from Changkyun's presence, they were so bothered and Changkyun only raised his shoulders ignoring them, Hyungwon looked at him again and wrinkled his nose...

-Why are you dressed with that?  
-Sorry?  
-Why are you dressed with that?  
-With what?  
-With that stupid pink sweater...

Changkyun looked at his sweater without understanding what Hyungwon was talking about.

-yeah, pink doesn't suit you!!

Jooheon said sharing the same annoying aura with Hyungwon, Changkyun frowned his brows confused.

-I like pink...  
-I don't like it  
-Me neither  
-That's not my problem...  
-Go and change your clothes now  
-What? No!  
-Yeah Changkyun, go and change them  
-Quick, something blue is going to suit you well  
-Maybe gray  
-Brown  
-No, listen I won’t change my clothes just for both of you don't like it

Minhyuk entered the room with his beautiful smile looking at the three boys arguing for something he doesn't know

-Hey, what's up?  
-Hyung... they are bothering me  
-What? Why?  
-They said I need to change my clothes  
-But... why? You look good  
-He doesn't...  
-They said that pink doesn't suit me  
-What? It's a joke, right? Pink suits Changkyun pretty well  
-No, pink is gay...  
-Hyungwon, you dyed your hair with pink...  
-That's why I dyed it gray now  
-Pink is for girls, not for boys  
-See?  
-Nah... Ignore them, are you ready?  
-Yup...  
-Ok let's go

Minhyuk and Changkyun left the apartment while Kihyun stared at Hyungwon and Jooheon with arms crossed over his chest...

-Alright, you two! What's up with you today?  
-I hate pink  
-I hate it too

Kihyun frowned his brows annoyed by his friends’ attitude

-You, freaks

It was 7:30 pm when they arrived to the drive-in theater; they took Hongsik hyung's car keys and practically stole the car. Both were conscious that when they come back to the apartment, they going to be scolded, first by Hongsik hyung and later by Kihyun but they only live once...

-Forget it Changkyun, they were in bad mood  
-I know... but it was so annoying  
-Don't pay attention to them, it doesn't matter what they were saying, you look handsome whatever you wear  
-Hehe... Thanks

They continued watching the movie when Minhyuk glared Changkyun; he smiled sweetly and left a sigh out of his mouth.

-Ya'know? Personally, I love when you wear pink...  
-Ha? Really?  
-Yeah, you look sweet and innocent, like a cotton candy

Minhyuk poked Changkyun's cheek with his index placing a small kiss on there, Changkyun smiled at him sweetly leaning his head on Minhyuk's shoulder.

-You say that 'cause you are my boyfriend  
-You think so?  
-Just kidding...

Minhyuk extended his arm hugging Changkyun, with his other hand tilted maknae's chin forcing him to look at him...

-You know I love you, right?  
-Why would I have to doubt it?

They closed their eyes making contact, the kiss was so pure that they were smiling into it, Minhyuk caressed Changkyun's cheeks, they were soft and warm that Minhyuk liked to thought that Changkyun was from another planet, he was so sweet, lovable, kind and gently, he loved Changkyun even more than pizza, even more than Jooheon, maybe… just maybe more than monbebe and Changkyun... well, what could he say? He loved Minhyuk more than music, more than white color, more than himself.  
Every time they kissed, they remembered their first kiss, their first touch, their first "love you", their first time and slowly, at that moment they wanted to melt on the other's body.  
They moved to the back seat, Minhyuk over Changkyun still kissing, Changkyun was brushing Minhyuk's hair while he was sliding a hand into the pink sweater, Changkyun broke the kiss moaning quietly, enjoying the contact and he did the same thing, he slid his hands into Minhyuk's shirt feeling his back, tracing his spine with his fingers.  
Minhyuk stop kissing Changkyun's lips going down to his neck, sucking and biting, making sure he was leaving marks, he loved to see his marks on Changkyun's body, reminding to everyone that Changkyun belonged to him.

 

-Ah, I really love you  
-Sure?  
-Completely  
-You love me to the moon and back?  
-Even more...  
-How much?  
-I love you to death

They sighed searching for the other's lips, Minhyuk straightened his posture on the seat making Changkyun seated on his lap winding his arms around Changkyun's waist, they made eye contact smiling at each other approaching their foreheads touching their noses a little, Changkyun chuckled while Minhyuk ran a thumb over his low lip.  
Minhyuk was thinking as he looked at Changkyun's eyes asking to himself 'how could I hate this precious piece of heaven before?', sometimes he felt sad and sorry, time had pass and now, he couldn't imagine himself without Changkyun.

-What's wrong?  
-Nothing... I was thinking...  
-About what?  
-You...  
-Me? Pink color?  
-No... I was thinking about how much I need you in my life  
-Oh...  
-And how much I will suffer if you leave me someday...  
-That's not gonna happen... never, are you listen? Never  
-Changkyun...  
-yes?  
-Did you... already forgive me?  
-What? What are you talking about?

Minhyuk brought Changkyun closer to him and buried his face on Changkyun's neck mumbling loving words to the maknae...

-Sometimes I would like to go back at time when I met you, I mean... the first time

Changkyun brushed Minhyuk's hair with eyes lost in the fabric of the seat, Minhyuk continued talking, his voice started to tremble...

-I... I'm...sorr...  
-Don't...  
-What?  
-Don't apologize to me... you already did it  
-But...

Changkyun grabbed Minhyuk's face leaving kisses on the forehead, eyelids, nose, every part of Minhyuks's face...

-Shh... That already happened but now, we are together, so please... focus in our present...  
-You are so mature for me...  
-I complement you, you are so childish  
-Hey! Watch your words! I'm still your hyung! You little...  
-Shut up and kiss me...  
Once again they kissed, Minhyuk wanted to feel Changkyun's skin so he slid his left hand under the pink sweater as he started to bite the chin and neck, Changkyun hums at the teeth contact leaning his head back providing Minhyuk more skin to taste.  
Minhyuk's right hand caressed Changkyun's back and the other hand traced Changkyun's not prominent abs with his fingers, Changkyun grabbed Minhyuk's shirt and lifted it up slowly undressing him, his hands running up Minhyuk's chest to his shoulders as he leaned to leave kisses on him.  
It was already dark, only the cars lights illuminating the scene, Minhyuk ran a hand down to squeeze Changkyun's butt as his fingers drawing circles on the nipples, Changkyun leaned his head to make lip contact, he was addicted to Minhyuk's lips so much that he used to think he need to feed on them.  
Urgently, Changkyun put his hands on Minhyuk's thighs rubbing them up to find his jeans button, palming Minhuk's protuberance.

-Is my baby already impatient?  
-Hyung…  
-Don't call me 'hyung', you have seven hyungs, but only one me...  
-So... How am I supposed to call you?

Minhyuk smirked seductively catching Changkyun's lobe in his teeth making the younger moaned for the sensation...

-Just call me Minhyuk, sweetie...

It was a little difficult to unbutton Changkyun's jeans and pulling them down with the boxers 'cause the little one doesn't wanted to stop rubbing his inner thigh on Minhyuk's, finally Changkyun was half down naked and Minhyuk had more free skin to touch, he grabbed one of Changkyun's ass cheeks and squeezed hard.

-Minhyuk...

Moaned Changkyun placing his thighs on Minhyuk's sides, he held Minhyuk even closer smelling his scent, talking between kisses...

-Minhyuk... I love you  
-Sure?  
-Completely...  
-To the moon and back?  
-Even more...  
-How much?

And Changkyun grabbed one of Minhyuk's hands kissing his knuckles making the older one smile with that sweet touch, Changkyun spoke...

-I love you to death...

And Minhyuk leaned Changkyun back kissing him so deeply without giving him a chance to breathe, Minhyuk unbutton his jeans and pulled them down rubbing his hard cock with Changkyun's, the little bited his low lip humming at the contact and Minhyuk searched Changkyun's hand for interlace their fingers...

-My sweet baby is wet now... That's so sexy  
-You...make me wet...  
-I need to prepare you... where's the...?  
-Seat's back bag...

Minhyuk searched for the lube and once he found it, he poured a little in his finger, he rubbed them and put his hand down to press Changkyun's hole with his finger pushing it inside, Changkyun arched his back in response, after that another finger followed the first and Minhyuk's started to scissoring Changkyun, he felt how Changkyun's inside wall started to separate and pushing a third finger making circles, Changkyun lifted up his hips and Minhyuk chuckles...

-How sensitive you are... gosh...  
-Don't make fun of me...  
-I don't... It's just that... oh... if only you could see what I'm seeing...

And Minhyuk was right, Changkyun's pose was so sensual... arms above his head, hands closed in fists, face a little lifted up, flushed cheeks, wet and parting lips, eyes watering, panting... Hell, he was already hard and it hurts.  
He spread Changkyun's legs and settles in between them breathing hard, he told Changkyun to relax and once the little one nodded, Minhyuk slipped inside him slowly making sure to Changkyun got adjust to him.

-Minhyuk...come here, I want to hug you  
-Oh my...you are a fickle child

He leaned down letting Changkyun bringing him close to his chest and once Changkyun's arms hugged his back, Minhyuk started to move.  
The rhythm was getting fast and the friction made both moan louder, windows fogging up because of their breaths, atmosphere warming up and both bodies already sweating, Minhyuk hit Changkyun's sensitive spot making him clawed his nails on Minhyuk's naked shoulders...

-Agh... how rude

Changkyun cried as he felt another hit inside him, he enjoyed that, the way that Minhyuk getting hard with every movement and the way he filled him up, he evolved Minhyuk's waist with his legs making him going deeper...

-F...Fast...Faster  
-Gosh Kyunnie... I don't want to hurt you, love  
-Doesn't matter... Please...  
-You kid... don't talk to me in that sweet way...

Minhyuk got hard, he moved faster going deeper and deeper, he was going to cum but he wanted Changkyun cum at the same time as him, so he grabbed Changkyun's cock and started to rub faster making the younger moan...

-Kyunnie... Kyunnie... I'm close  
-I'm too

The two boys went crazy and after a few minutes, both cum, Changkyun spurting his essence on their stomachs and Minhyuk inside him.  
They were panting, Minhyuk laid on Changkyun's side hugging him and Changkyun resting his head on Minhyuk's chest...

-You always give me the best sex of my life  
-It's because I'm your boyfriend  
-Boastful...  
-Even so, you love me  
-More than anything else

They kissed each other, Minhyuk caressing Changkyun's hair and the little one burying his face on Minhyuk's neck.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Just as they imagined, at the next day, Hongsik hyung scolded them for stole his car... Few weeks later, Changkyun and Minhyuk decided to go out again and Changkyun knowing Minhyuk loved to see him dressed with that pink sweater, he started to look for it without success...

-Kihyun-hyung...  
-Yes?  
-Have you seen my sweater?  
-What sweater?  
-The pink one...  
-Ah... no, you searched for it well?  
-Yeah but I don't find it...  
-How weird... oh, but it's okay you didn’t find it, you know... Jooheon and Hyungwon...

Changkyun waded his eyes annoyed, he breathed hard at time he left the room, he walked and entering to the living room he stepped in front of them...

-You fucking bastards!  
-Hey Kyunie! Watch your words...  
-Yeah man, don't yell us like you were older...  
-Where's my pink sweater!

Jooheon and Hyungwon stared at him with no expression and Changkyun was so annoyed that he wanted to hit them on their faces.

-We don't know  
-You're lying!  
-Agh, move... I want to watch TV  
-Just tell me where my sweater is!  
-Agh kid...  
-C'mon Kyunnie, move...  
-Tell me!!  
-We burned it, happy?  
-W...What?

They looked at Changkyun annoyed, red faces and frowned brows, Changkyun got mad and he was going to leaped on them when Kihyun grabbed him...

-What are you doing, Kyunnie?  
-They burned my sweater...!  
-They what?

Kihyun stared at the two boys, Minhyuk entering the room and Changkyun ran to him to hug him...

-What's wrong...  
-They burned my sweater, the pink one...  
-What?  
-I don't want to stay here, can we go out?  
-Yeah, sure, let's go

They left the room, Minhyuk glanced at the two boys with an assasin look, once they left, Kihyun started to scold them...

-Why did you do that?  
-I hate pink  
-I hate it too...  
-That's not a reason...  
-Pink is Satan's color, Hyung... That sweater must to be burnt  
-Are you crazy! You have to buy a new pink sweater to Changkyun!  
-No! We will buy him a new sweater, but not a pink one...  
-A blue one, green one...  
-Black, white...but no pink  
-What's the matter with pink color!  
-We hate it!

After that, both guys tried to apologize to Changkyun buying him another gray one but Changkyun was still annoyed that he barely spoke to them...  
At the afternoon, Jooheon and Hyungwon were playing videogames when Minhyuk entered to the apartment with a shopping bag on his hand...

-Changkyunnie!!! Come here!!!

Changkyun left his dorm and approaches to Minhyuk rubbing his eyes with his fist

-What's up, hyung?  
-I have a gift for you!  
-For me?  
-Yeah, take it

He put the bag in front of Changkyun's nose and the younger grabbed it, he started to open it and he smiled when he discovered a pretty pink cat hoodie on it...  
-Oh Minhyuk hyung! I love it!

He jumped to the other hugging him and Jooheon and Hyungwon breathed hardly as they left the game controls on the floor...

-We need to burn it!  
-Give us that stupid cat hoodie!  
-Go away from him, don't touch him!  
-I won’t give you anything!

They started to run around the living room, Changkyun grabbing his new cat hoodie on his chest with Minhyuk behind him and Jooheon and Hyungwon trying to steal it, meanwhile in the kitchen Shownu was drinking a cup of coffee looking at his mates, Wonho sitting at his side, Shownu frowned his brows confused...

-What's up with them?  
-What do you mean?  
-They had been acting weirdly, what's the problem with pink color?  
-Ah... Don't know... Maybe an allergy...  
-Allergy? Color allergy doesn't exist, Hoseok-ah  
-not a pink color allergy... but a pink dressed Changkyun allergy...  
-... What?  
-Hahaha, nothing hyung... I'm just saying...

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, a little long no? sorry for that, it's just I don't want to make you wait for the chapters and I decided to make it a long fic... um... maybe I don't be able to say this but if one ouf you speaks spanish and english and want to be my beta reader, I will be very thankful.  
> So... Hope you like it, love you all!!!


End file.
